WO01/03817 A1 discloses a carbonating device that provides carbon dioxide under pressure into a beverage, wherein the feeding tip comprises a variable Venturi hole where said carbon dioxide under pressure contacts the beverage, the Venturi variation being adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 256,802 discloses a continuous carbonation system, where stopping carbonated beverage or beverage to be carbonated immediately stops carbon dioxide intake so as to avoid over-carbonation. The carbonated beverage is previously stabilized before reaching the bottling station, as undesired gas traces within the carbon dioxide are ineffective to produce foam in the filling heads. Carbon dioxide enters the beverage under pressure by means of a Venturi.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,600 discloses a carbonation apparatus and process, wherein carbonated water is prepared by a process combining respective water and carbon dioxide flow streams in a mixing Venturi. Downstream from Venturi, the water and carbon dioxide mixture goes through a static mixer prior to the dispenser discharge.
GB1314832 discloses a system for controlling a beverage flow, which automatically regulates flow rate of a carbonated beverage from a supply source towards a receptacle or tank, according to a low or high beverage level inside the tank.
AR239746 describes an apparatus to carbonate or enrich with carbonic acid a predetermined amount of beverage, comprising a venting means attached to the headspace, said venting means having a duct provided between the headspace and the environment, and a gas-permeable plate provided in the duct aimed at limiting the rate of flow through the duct, so as to be able to continuously purge gas from the headspace while maintaining a predetermined pressure.
In general, the above documents are “in situ” carbonated beverage dispensers, or regulators of the carbon dioxide amount in a beverage to be carbonated, such as water or a syrup in particular. Furthermore, some of them “vent out” carbonic gas to the environment during the process of carbonated beverage production.
None of the above-mentioned devices has the two principles included in the device of the present invention. On one hand, the present invention uses the Venturi principle to achieve gas solubility in the beverage (Venturis used in prior art documents are not used for this purpose), and on the other, carbonation tank pressure control for maintaining a constant carbon dioxide volume during beverage production is unnecessary. Besides in order to reach high carbon dioxide volumes, conventional shower systems and high pressure pumps should generate an elevated pressure in the mixture, and in several contact stages, whereby the beverage becomes so agitated that renders packaging very difficult.